tronfranchisefandomcom-20200216-history
Tron
THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS Tron is a security program written by Alan Bradley, and in 1982 was taken prisoner by the self-aware Master Control Program and forced to play on the Game Grid. His legendary skills and devotion to the users turned him into a formidable warrior and Disc Arena master. Biography SPOILER ALERT!!! 1980-1982 A prototype of Tron was completed in January 1980 by ENCOM programmer Alan Bradley as a self-monitoring security program. The full name of this program was TRON-JA-307020. Work continued on Tron until 1982, when the program was complete. During a meeting with ENCOM's then Senior Executive Ed Dillinger, Alan explained how Tron worked: After Dillinger asked if Tron was part of the MCP, Alan said no, and added that it could "watchdog the MCP as well". This meeting took place shortly after Alan had discovered that his access to Tron and the ENCOM computers had been suspended. It was during this time that Tron was held captive under Sark and the MCP, and forced to play gladiator video games on the Game Grid. After Kevin Flynn explained to Alan why he tried to hack into ENCOM to rightfully get back his data, Alan and his girlfriend, Lora Baines, decided to help him by using Tron to shut the MCP down and let him get the evidence that Dillinger stole Flynn's data. Shortly thereafter, Flynn was digitized by the MCP to fight the same gladiator video games that Tron was trapped in. When he finally encountered Tron, Flynn called him Alan in surprise, but found out that Tron was not Alan, but in fact a program written by Alan. Tron, Flynn and another conscript, Ram, were then forced to play a gladiator game of Light Cycles against three programs from Sark's army. As Flynn had written the light cycle game, he had complete knowledge of the game's AI and routines and caused one of the programs to crash into a wall of the game grid, leaving a crack in the wall. Flynn knew this was the way out and drove his light cycle through the hole, thereby escaping from the light cycle arena with Tron and Ram in tow. As Flynn looked behind to see Tron and Ram behind him, he yelled out, "Greetings, Programs!" In order for Tron to destroy the MCP and change the system, he needed data from his user, "Alan-One" (Bradley), to be encoded on his Identity Disc. To do this, he would have to communicate with Alan-One via the I/O Tower, which was strictly forbidden by the MCP. While on the way to the I/O Tower, the three conscripts were spotted by one of the tanks of Sark's Army. The tank fired and hit Flynn and Ram's light cycles, mortally wounding Ram. When Tron looked back to see if Flynn and Ram were still alive, there was no trace of life and no response. Upset with the loss of his friends, Tron drove off to the tower with an armada of tanks firing on him. With the help of his "girlfriend", Yori and the Tower Guardian Dumont, Tron communicated to Alan-One and escaped with Yori by stealing a Solar Sailer and flying it towards the heart of the ENCOM system, where the MCP was located. While traveling towards the MCP, Tron was then reunited with Flynn. Flynn had survived the attack, but Ram had not been so fortunate. After several attempts by the MCP and Sark to stop the Solar Sailer from reaching its destination, Sark finally succeeded by ramming his carrier into the Solar Sailer in an ambush. As the Solar Sailer started to derez from the damage, Tron fell off to what seemed to be his death. Yori and Flynn hung on the remaining wreckage as the remains of the sailer floated in a landing bay of the Carrier. While Yori and Flynn were held captive (along with Dumont who was taken away for helping Tron) Sark removed all of their energy and revealed that the carrier was going to derez after he disembarked in his escape pod. With their very low energy levels that would mean Flynn and Yori would derez as well. He was also going to take Dumont away and have the MCP derez him and take away his functions. Unknown to Sark, Tron had survived the ambush and hung on to the outside of the carrier. He made his way to the escape pod and hung on as the pod flew out of the carrier and onto the vast mesa that the MCP sits on. Flynn and Yori also survived the carrier's derezz thanks to Flynn's abilities as a user. Meanwhile, Dumont was slowing being absorbed by the MCP. The MCP "felt a presence" and realized that "another warrior" was on the mesa. Sark immediately turned around and saw Tron on the mesa. The two of them fought with their identity discs as they jumped to avoid the crevasses in the mesa. With one mighty swing, Tron threw his disc so hard that Sark's disc broke in two and sliced Sark's scalp, derezzing him. The MCP noticed Sark's demise and gave all of his functions to him, successfully reviving him. As Tron threw his disc at the base of the MCP, the MCP's shields went online and protected him from the lethal impact. When a hole in the shields finally appeared, Sark appeared from behind. He had been granted the MCP's functions, increasing his size and making him invulnerable to disc attacks. Flynn, while watching the battle from the remains of Sark's carrier, realized that he had to "distract" the MCP so Tron can get his disc in. In order to distract the MCP, he jumped into the "beam" of the MCP. With Flynn providing a diversion by being "inside" of the MCP, Tron threw his disc derezzing it in the attack. Dumont and the other Tower Guardians were saved and escaped from the mesa just before the MCP exploded. Yori and Tron reunited and shared a kiss, as Dumont remarked that all of the I/O Towers were lighting up blue again. Tron.png Tron 02.jpg|Tron holding up his Identity Disc to communicate with Alan Bradley